Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors: Power of Xaos
by Necronicus
Summary: It has been three months since Elyon found out, she needed to complete nine trials to be a rightful ruler of Meridian. All some seems normal...but not for long as an old Kandrakar member returns...for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**XXX**

It has been only three months, since Elyon had been revealed her origin - if she wanted to become the _rightful_ ruler of Meridian, she needed to complete nine tests, after six months of her turning sixteen. But these nine tests required strength and will of enormity. With only what was left to do was train...and train hard.

"C'mon keep...up your...hands up...Elyon," said Angelo, sparring in Thay boxing with Elyon, in the Battle Warriors HQ.

"I...am.." replied Elyon, panting and blocking Angelo's kicks.

"Really?" he asked, delivering a slight hit to her head. "Hands UP!"

They continued with the sparring, meanwhile the rest of the Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors: Nigel, Martin, Mandy, Alchemy, Eric; also included Miranda, Cassidy and Angelo's Uncle Joe were watching this event happening.

"Why did Angelo pick...Thay boxing?" asked Martin, watching the scene.

"I don't know. Figured he thought, this would be better than regular boxing," replied Nigel.

"Yeah, but this kind is more..." said Martin, seeing Angelo take a nasty kick, to the leg. "...painful.."

"I remembred back in the day, you didn't need any fancy moves or kicks," said Uncle Joe. "Only a good left and right."

"I have to admit..." said Miranda, sitting on a box. "You people sure, have alot of ways to hurt eachother."

"This is supposed to be the 8-limbs art," said Eric, eating some crackers. "You can pretty much...use any limb on you body: both arms, legs, knees and elbows."

"Brutal in my opinion," said Cassidy, sitting on the couch.

"You're getting better.." panted Angelo, getting a good workout from his girlfriend. But then sweeping her down, in an instant. "..but I'm best still.."

"Whatever," replied Elyon, rolling her eyes and giggling. Getting soon helped up by Angelo. "Damn...this is brutal."

"It is!" replied Angelo, grabbing a water bottle and throwing Elyon one. "Yet this has a lot of potential."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Elyon, drinking the water. "What's next?"

"Now..." said Angelo, looking at the clock. "You head to Meridian, where you have weapons training with Julian and Raythor."

"Oh...I almost forgot! Mandy, Alchemy, Cassidy, would you mind showing my older sister around?" asked Elyon.

"Your sis is coming now?!" asked Alchemy confused. "I thought she didn't want to come just yet."

"Yes...but I talked her into coming," replied Elyon.

"How?" asked Cassidy.

"_Little_ sister!" replied Elyon grinning. "Also Vanders, would it be okay if my sister came? She isn't much trouble."

"Well...if she doesn't wreck or mess with the place she could visit," replied Uncle Joe. "I'm also curious to meet the _Shadow Beast_ in person."

"You knew about _the Dark Forest_, uncle?" asked Angelo curious.

"Common knowledge. But yeah, back in our day it was a nasty place in itself. You couldn't walk ten feet, without wanting to sit down," replied Joe.

"We had it worse," replied Elyon. "But don't worry. Mia is as sweet as plums...although...maybe a little funny...when it's to Earth customs."

"When would she rendevous with us?" asked Mandy.

"About now..." said Elyon, opening a fold to Meridian's throne room, and just on que, her older sister exited. Wearing the light-blue princess dress, similar to Elyon's.

"Wow! She got looks," said Cassidy. In her early twenties, having waist-length midnight black hair and sky-blue eyes, Mia could even give Cornelia a run for her money.

"Hello," replied Mia, waving her hand. Looking a bit goofy, in her dress and smile.

"You can loose the dress. We don't wear gown's on Earth..._usually_," replied Elyon.

"Alrighty," replied Mia. Snapping her fingers, turning her gown, into her regular black-brown leather-armor.

"Ummm...that wouldn't work either," said Elyon, pondering for a minute. "How about this?"

Elyon changed Mia's outfit from a leather armor - to black jeans, brown sneakers and a brown T-shirt.

"Much better!" exclaimed Elyon, pleased with the results.

"Is this how you dress here?" asked Mia, examining herself in a mirror. "I feel so...vunerable."

"Yeah...you get used to it," replied Miranda.

"So you'll be heading to Meridian now?" asked Mia, from Elyon.

"Yup. Try not to cause...too much of a scene," said Elyon, starting to laugh which her sister soon joined aswell.

"Bye Ely!" replied Mia, hugging Elyon. "Try not to over-work yourself."

"Promise!" replied Elyon, going to Meridian with Angelo and Miranda.

"Time to hit the mall!" exclaimed Alchemy, jumping in joy.

"What's a mall?" asked Mia confused. Regretting immediately, when the girls faces lit up, like predators.

"Oh...you soooo have too see this! The mall has got everything: shoes, clothes..." said Alchemy, starting to blabber and drag the older Princess along. With Mandy and Cassidy, following and talking along.

"Well...she toast," replied Eric, seeing the event unfold.

"Yeah...a girl shopping spree...with one who doesn't know anything about it," replied Martin laughing. "Best but up some show...they'll be gone awhile."

"Kids these days!" said Uncle Joe, shaking his head.

**XXX**

"...and...what is this...supposed to be...?" asked Mia, holding a hamburger in her hands. Having been shopping, as the girls said, for four hours straight - picking, trying and a few buying clothes, shoes, dresses and so on. Mia couldn't understand how people here could get so crazy over a piece of fabric. Yet soon enough, they tired-out and went to the fast-food court for some lunch.

"It's a hamburger," replied Alchemy, munching down her own.

"Ham-burger?" said Mia, examining the food. "I've seen roasted ham, and this doesn't look like...ham...to me."

"It's just a name," replied Mandy, sucking on her slushie. "Go on...try it! You'll love it!"

"What the heck!" replied Mia, shrugging and taking a bite. Tasting and saviouring it. "...this is pretty good..."

"Told ya!" replied Mandy. "Try the slushie aswell."

'Weird names here,' thought Mia, drinking her slushie. It tasted alright...until a sharp headache hit her. "...aaahh! What the..."

"Priceless!" laughed Cassidy along with Alchemy and Mandy, seeing Mia getting her first brain-freeze. "Don't worry. It's called brain-freeze, you get it when you drink or eat, cold stuff like this. It'll pass in a moment."

"Thanks for the warning!" replied Mia, a little steamed.

"It's always funny the first time!" said Mandy. "Sorry...just for fun...no harm or foul intent."

The girls continued their meal, finishing up with slushie's, Mia drinking her's slowly, and looking over her shoulder.

"I think I'm being followed," whispered Mia, to the girls.

"By who?" asked Cassidy.

"Those two guys. By the 'Sports Department', they have been eyeing and whistling me for five minutes straight," said Mia, feeling uncomfortable.

"Those guys?" asked Cassidy, checking the two guys out, then chuckled suddenly.

"Mia!" laughed Cassidy. "They aren't following you or us. They're just _eyeing you out_."

"Pardon?" asked Mia, confused even more.

"Your attractive to them," said Alchemy, bluntly out.

"...I am...?" asked Mia, blushing red.

"You got a nice look...and form," replied Mandy. "Hotter even than Corny maybe. And that is saying something. Just smile and wave to them."

Mia did, as they said. Smiling goofily and waving to the two guys...who waved back.

"Now what?!" asked Mia, nervous than before.

"Damn girl! Just relax, if they haven't touched you, no reason to worry. If they do...and you don't want to...give 'em a good slap," replied Cassidy.

"Fine!" replied Mia.

"Tell you what. I know of a good place to familiarise yourself with - the _Storm Club_," said Cassidy.

"I'm not in the mood for dancing," replied Alchemy.

"Me either," added Mandy.

"No worry! I'll go with Mia. See you back at the HQ!" said Cassidy, dragging Mia along.

"See ya!" replied the girl's in unison.

"Storm?"

"It is a dance club - a place, where you can loosen-up, bust a few moves and have a blast."

"If you say so," replied Mia.

Cassidy and Mia soon arrived at the club, music blazing through it.

"C'mon!" said Cassidy, leading them inside. It was filled with people dancing like crazy, apart and very close.

"Lets go! Bust a move Mia!" said Cassidy, starting to dance.

"How do I dance here?" asked Mia, trying some customary dances.

"Nono! Here!" said Cassidy, showing off some of her moves. "Loosen-up! Just dance to the beat! Be free!"

"Okay," said Mia, going to the beat. Soon enough, ending back-to-back with Cassidy in the music' rhythm.

"There you go!" yelled back Cassidy. They were soon joined, by two guys. "Relax...ease up...and remember what I said."

"Hey beautiful! What your name?" asked one of the guys, dancing with Mia.

"Mia. You?" replied Mia, calming down.

"Jim!" he replied, easing a little closer for comfort.

"Ease-up," said Mia. He gave her some space, but soon edged closer again, to which she gave him a slight slap on the hand. He seemed to understood the idea for now, giving her space for awhile. Until Mia felt a sharp shock on her behind, which caused her cheeks to redden, and deliver a back-kick to the guy behind him. Sending him backwards onto the floor, a half-grin on his face.

"Okay! We're out of here!" said Cassidy, dragging Mia outside, having seen the event.

"Is that what you call loosening-up?!" asked Mia fuming, and rubbing her behind. "I got slapped on my behind!"

"Alright-alright. He may have gotten a little too close, and you may have gone a little too far," replied Cassidy chuckling. Then seeing Mia's expression, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Oh ease-up. Not everything is out to hurt you."

"How many customs to you people have?" asked Mia, walking with Cassidy.

"Enough to fill a dozen books," said Cassidy. "A LOT!"

**XXX**

**A/N: Elyon is training and Mia got a taste of Earth's hospitality. What will happen next?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**XXX**

Cassidy and Mia had made their way to Battle Warriors HQ, without any further disturbances. Also due to the fact, that Mia gave any guy, who got near her a death-stare, much to the amusement of Cassidy. They soon went down into the HQ, where their little group was waiting them.

"Where?" asked Eric, as soon as they entered.

"Pardon?" asked Mia confused.

"Where did you mess up?" asked Alchemy. "Where did you do screw-up or messed-up?"

"I...don't think I did anywhere," said Mia.

"I'll answer that - the Storm Club!" replied Cassidy.

"Damn!" muttered the boys, along with Alchemy.

"Yeah!" cheered Mandy suddenly. "You guys so owe me!"

"Owe what? What is going on, in here?" asked Mia, in a serious tone.

"Well...we made a bet, on where you'd mess-up," said Martin.

"No biggie here!" said Eric, holding his hand up in defense. "Miranda messed up in a pet store, when she first re-came to Earth."

"What did she do?" asked Eric, looking at Cassidy and Mia, along with everybody else.

"Welllll...she back-kicked a guy in the Club...who may have gotten...a little too close," said Cassidy, rubbing her head.

"Guess the guy was suprised!" replied Alchemy, laughing along with the rest.

"More like Mia!" said Cassidy, laughing her ass off.

"Real mature..." mumbled Mia, yet found herself chuckling aswell.

**XXX**

On Metamoor, the Princess of Meridian was in one of her training sessions, along with Raythor and Julien.

"Keep your feet steady, Your Majesty!" said Raythor, sparring with Elyon in swordsplay.

"I am!" replied Elyon, swinging and uppercut, which Raythor blocked.

"Less force, more precision!" said Julien, observing from the side. "The sword is sharp on its own. It doesn't require the force, like with axes."

"Keep up!" added Raythor, doing a side-step and slashed at her side, which Elyon managed to block in the nick of time.

"Ow-ow! That hurt!" said Elyon, rubbing her hurting wrist.

"Your improving, yet you must know how to use what stance, in what position," said Raythor.

"When your blocking from the side, you need to put much control in your wrist," he said. Demonstrating a few blocks with Julian. "Put it wrong, and you could snap your wrist and send your sword flying."

"Keep your arms close, if you're going for an uppercut," said Julian, showing the attack. "If not, then you could get stabbed from the front."

"Also frontal or stabbing attacks," said Raythor. Demonstrating how to do one and block a stab. "You put your entire body to it, quick and redraw. This important, since stabbing attacks could be blocked easily, and leave you vunerable. Yet they are also the deadliest attacks aswell."

"Understandable," replied Elyon, watching the two men spar and show her. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Indeed there is," said Julian. Going over to the weapon-rack, getting a battle-axe and mace.

"These are two weapons, you should avoid blocking outright with your sword," said Raythor, taking the battle-axe. "The axe has more force behind each blow, so avoid blocking up-front. The axe has less manouverability, so attack anybody with this from the sides."

"The mace, however is different," said Julian. "This isn't much against the sword, yet it is a nightmare against armor. So don't get hit with this, its nastier than the axe."

"So sword sucks?" asked Elyon, seeing the warnings and weaknesses of the sword.

"Not at all. The sword is a good balance - sharp, steady, not too heavy. You can outfight anybody with a sword, you just need to know how."

"Alright!" said Elyon, picking up her sword. "Round 2."

**XXX**

From the Metamoor, to the planet Felan. A regular garden world, filled with being's similar to the Earthen elves and community of people similar to Meridians or Humans. A feudal society, with main emphasize on agricultural, followed by magic, culture and art.

Containing various city-states, that fill the planet. The ruler of Felan, being the elven High-Mage Avira, ruling over _Baskosh_, the strongest city-state in all of Felan. Although filled with diverse city-states, peace was a common thing on Felan, with minor disputes easily settled and any wars settled by the city-state rulers themselves. Although some might call these outcomes unfair to the people, who might not like the outcome, yet they learned to adapt to the outcomes. Due to an unspoken rule, that had been in-place for many years, known and unspoken, by the various city-states: _None shall make bloody wars, against eachother...less the horror of the north return..._

_The horror of the north_ - or the former city-state of _Xharia_. Once the most powerful city-state in Felan, now an abandoned wasteland, covered by a everlasting mist. None knew what _Xharia_ looked anymore, few want to remember. Once a shining castle, situated on the mountains, of the north of Felan. Now it was now a black and broken dark citadel, the once green land - a brownish and sickly dirt.

Yet the one thing, that set _Xharia_ apart, was the legions of bones and skulls, litering the land: broken, scattered and cracked. Along with an array of equipment nearby: rusty armor and weapons, seemingly from a battle-past.

Further into the citadel, broken glass and torn carpets littered the floor, aswell as skeletons. All seemed to be 'killed' in some way: decapitated, filled arrows or smashed apart. Further into the former palace, was signs of more skeletons and markings of battles long fought, the remains quite seeable.

Finally arriving at the Throne Room, which seemed to have caved in, inside were only four skeletons: all armored more heavily than their brethren - a spearman, an axeman, a swordsman and a bowman, each having a purple crystal around their neck.

And on the throne sat a figure, a man by his appearance, the only _living_ being for miles. Clad in a rusty-gold and green armor: gauntlets, a chestplate with a skull icon, platelegs, plateboots and a green hood covering his face. A pale-white skin, with slivers of gray hair poking out, yet his face mostly covered...its eyes shut...but by his facial impression in torment.

_Horror of the North_ or barely know by his true name - _**Havicus.**_

**XXX**

"Arghh!" screamed the man, seemingly waking for a deep slumber. "What?"

He looked around the Throne Room, at the skeletons and then his hands.

"I remember...20 YEARS..._Oracle_..." mumbled the man. "I am..._**Havicus**_..."

He soon rose from the throne, shaking off the layers of ice and frost that had accumulated there over the years. Walking over to the four skeletons.

"You four...loyal to the end.." he said, examining the crystal around their necks. "Rise my servants...RISE...YOUR MASTER COMMANDS IT!"

The bones on the floor, soon started to shake and rattle against the ice. Soon forming into four skeletons...their eyes lighting up in a green glow.

"WHAT?!" asked one of them.

"We're back!" said another.

"Impossible!" added a third.

"Its the Master!" said the fourth, pointing at Havicus. All of them kneeling before him then.

"You have returned master!" said one.

"We thought you had perished!" added another.

"Yet you're back!" said a third.

"Indeed! I have returned. For twenty years I was locked-up...twenty years I was made to suffer..._twenty years_...I intend to make up!" spoke Havicus, walking infront of his _guard's_.

"What are your orders Master?!" asked the skeletons in unison.

"Orders? Simple...we **CONQUER**!" yelled Havicus, unleashing a green energy-wave, that spread into the castle and into _Xharia_.

"Unite the army! We have a war to finish! This time! Let none stop us! Raise everybody you can!" said Havicus, blowing apart the rocks, blocking the Throne Room.

"Yes, Master!" they said, and bowed in unison. Soon leaving the Throne Room.

"Time to pay!" said Havicus, sitting onto his throne.

**XXX**

In Kandrakar, business was usual. The quiet and serene atmosphere, a norm on Kandrakar. The Oracle currently in one of his meditations. Yet something soon stole his attention, an energy crackling.

"Who is there?" asked the Oracle, looking around...nothing.

He resumed his meditation, but soon the energy crackling soon returned, louder than before.

"Who is there!" he asked again, with more anger in his tone.

"...an old foe..." spoke a voice behind, sending him reeling a few feet away. Yet the Oracle was horrored, from who stood behind him.

"I...mpossi..ble your dead!" said the Oracle...seeing Havicus.

"You thought so..." spoke an illusion of Havicus. "...your mistake...and I'm coming...your petty Guardians will not stop me this time...Baskosh WILL fall! And Kandrakar is next."

"Oracle I hear-" said Halinor, coming inside with Tibor...then seeing Havicus, shocking her still. "H..a..vi..cus?"

"I'm coming for you all!" yelled his illusion, before disappearing in a burst of energy.

"O..r..acle?" asked Halinor, scared.

"Summon the Guardians, and the Battle Warriors. Immediately," said the Oracle, standing up.

**XXX**

**A/N: A new enemy - who has a **_**bone **_**to pick with Kandrakar. Who is Havicus? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**XXX**

In the Battle Warriors HQ, the Battle Warriors had decided to pass the time, watching a movie - _March of the Fallen_. Some movie about fallen soldiers, who had came back as vengeful revenants to get vengeance on the kingdom that betrayed them. All of usual people were there, minus Angelo, Miranda and Elyon - who were at Meridian. The Guardian's - who had banned from the HQ, and Mia - who was talking Uncle Joe, upstairs.

"Your a facinating young-woman, I might say Mia _Brown_," said Uncle Joe, drinking some of his apple-juice.

"I'm not that interesting - I was born, got betrayed, survived, then reunited with my little sister," replied Mia. "Not very different from Elyon's life-story."

"True...but your's has an interresting turn in it," said Uncle Joe.

"I grew up alone?" asked Mia, confused and saddened a little.

"You were the first-born," replied Uncle Joe. "Meaning you should be the Heart of Meridian...and aswell the Queen."

"Yeah...well I wasn't...what can you do, when magic starts to change," said Mia, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well...here's the thing...magic as old as in Meridian...it doesn't take chances or changes in itself...my guess it has something to do with you and Elyon further," replied Uncle Joe. Before Mia could think about it further...she was folded away. A little shocking, when he heard the Battle Warriors being folded away aswell, yet he recognized that magic. "Oracle...you should _really _need to know, when not barge in suddenly."

**XXX**

In Kandrakar Elyon found herself suddenly in the presence of the Guardians, Caleb and Matt, the Battle Warriors along with Cassidy and her sister Mia, yet also Yan Lin and Kadma.

"Grandma? What are you doing here?" asked Hay Lin, breaking the silence.

"No idea. Here I was, minding my own business: making some dough, when I was suddenly whisked away," replied Yan.

"I was just watching a **great** movie with Caleb!" said a steaming Cornelia.

"We were just watching a movie aswell," said Angelo, addressing along with his other Battle Warriors.

"Bathing," mumbled Irma.

"The question being...why are _we_ all here?" asked Mia, bringing some focus to the group.

"It's because of Havicus!" said Halinor, walking inside, a terrified expression on her face, the Oracle behind her.

"Impossible! We left him defeated!" yelled Kadma, not beleiving what she heard.

"Don't be so quick to judge Kadma," said Yan Lin, trying to calm her old friend. "None of us dealt the final blow to him."

"Indeed. And now he has returned to finish, what he started those twenty years ago," said Halinor, joining her old friends.

"Grandma? Who is this _Havicus?_" asked Martin, confused about the subject.

"Yeah. How about filling us in, on the subject. Since this is why you, obviously called us," said Will, getting nods from the other teens.

"I suggest...that the Oracle explain this," said a resigned Halinor.

"I don't think...I'm the one who should do this," said the Oracle.

"Don't beat yourself up," said Yan Lin. "Yet these are the new protectors - they deserve the full story."

"Very well..." sighed the Oracle. Creating an image of man, with brown hair and a brown mustache, along with green eyes, who looked to having a thoughtful expression to himself. "This is...or was Habicus...know now as _Havicus_.."

"He doesn't seem much," said Taranee, eyeing the figure.

"And this..." said the Oracle, changing the picture: from a healthy man to sickly looking figure wearing a rusty gold and green hood covering his face, glowing green eyes and pale white skin. "..is him now.."

"Yuck. He looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Cornelia, suddenly getting stares from the old Guardians and Oracle. "What?"

"Your closer than you think child," said Halinor.

"Continuing - _twenty years ago, a man named Habicus existed. A great healer and physician, well-known for knowing almost every healing spell in existence. People would come from far away to met the great man, who could heal any of their ailments...and those years ago. Habicus was even on the Council of Kandrakar_."

"Are you serious?!" asked a startled Elyon.

"True that - I even remember him, helping us once," said Yan Lin, nodding for the Oracle to continue.

"_Being who he was, Habicus was known to visit many worlds, to those who needed aid. On one world - Felan, he had also met, a young woman who he fell in love with, Fhelia...His life was a pleasant one, he was respected among us and among the worlds..._"

"But what?" asked Caleb this time.

"He lost his love," said Kadma, shocking the young couples a little.

"_His wife Fhelia was struck down by a blade, of a beggar...from a city-state called Xharia, in Felan. Still being a master-healer, this was not something he could fix. For it was her time, yet Habicus couldn't accept that...he tried every spell he knew, called on many aid' from various worlds...yet none brought back his love...Then he turned towards us...he begged us to aid him. We tried, yet the sad part was that we couldn't bring her back, she was gone. Yet Habicus wouldn't accept that, he was gone far, even claiming he could Fhelia back if we gave him, the Aurameres powers...this was something we couldn't allow. We stopped him...even banished him, when he tried to get them by force. For all that he had done, we couldn't stand this unfortunately_."

"What happened?" asked Angelo.

"_Xharia happened. Once the proudest city-state of Felan, suddenly went dark. A dark and empty silence fell over the city. When the other people went to investigate, they found a horrific sight - every citizen of Xharia had died, the palace and ruler of Xharia decimated. Yet the following was even more terrifying - the former soldiers of Xharia were dead, yet they didn't stay. Every guard, soldier and trooper were raised as mindless, shambling skeletons. Who obeyed only their master' command - who was Habicus...The former healer had become a corrupted image of himself, his former healing magic had been twisted into an unholy version, that took lives. Using these abilities Habicus, calling himself now Havicus, desired an army of skeletal servants to march against Felan - conquering those who had brought him pain...and then Kandrakar - who hadn't aided him, when he needed it most_."

"Kind of crazy if you ask me," said Matt.

"Love is powerful emotion...or was for him," said Halinor. Making Matt, double-check on Will.

"_We were sent to stop Havicus, before he could succeed, we fought wave after wave of his troops. He had grown very powerful, showing neither mercy or remorse. We finally reached his citadel - the former palace of Xharia. We fought him to the bitter end, yet it seemed we would fail...luckily we remembred the prophecy, utilizing it we sent a massive mind-blast at Havicus, not killing him but wiping his mind from existence_," told Yan Lin.

"Why didn't you finish him off then?" asked Irma.

"_We were barely able to stand then, Havicus' magic drained your very life-force and we could do little to stop. Aswell as that while Havicus' mind was destroyed, and his entire crumbled without its master, he had some elite undead. Who served Havicus, by their own will yet retained their magic from Havicus. These were the creatures, who prevented us from finishing him. Collapsing the Throne Room, where we fought, burying them and their master. We had hoped he perished...we were wrong_," explained Kadma.

"And now he has returned to finish us," said Halinor frightened.

"You worry to much Halinor," said Yan Lin, patting her friend on the back. "We took Havicus down easily, these young people have both numbers and strength of youth on their side."

"Indeed," said the Oracle, opening a fold to the Felan World.

"Good luck young heroes. Don't forget, Havicus is nothing like you faced before, each spell he casts could be deadly to you," warned the Oracle.

"So what else is new?" asked Will, pulling out the Heart. "Guardians Unite!"

"Mystic Storm! Battle Form!" yelled the Battle Warriors in unison.

"Regent form!" yelled Matt.

"Alright let-AAH!" jumped Cornelia suddenly, seeing a humanoid shadow staring at her.

"_What_?" echoed a voice from the shadow, sounding like Mia.

"Sorry...a little jumpy with the whole...you know..." said Cornelia, calming down when she realized it was Mia.

"_This is my Shade form...I can't go my full Beast-self outside the Dark Forest_," explained Mia.

"Still creepy!" replied Irma, slipping through the portal. Soon followed by the rest of the Guardian's, Caleb and Matt behind them.

"Alright guys...and girls," said Angelo, rallying his forces. "Let's go kick some ass. Rush link us up. Keep your eyes open and cover eachothers backs."

"Understood!" they replied in unison.

"Elyon. What about you?" asked Angelo, realizing her predicament.

"_I got her covered_!" said Mia, her eyes lit up in excitement behind Elyon.

"Oh yeah! Kickin' butt sister-style!" said Elyon, high-fiving Mia.

"Good luck Cassidy!" said Yan Lin, wishing her luck, before she went through.

"BW's let's go!" said Angelo, leading them through the portal.

"Our time!" said Elyon, preparing to go through, when the Oracle suddenly stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"The prophecy we forgot to give you. In it, it is said to hold the key to defeating Havicus," said the Oracle. Conjuring a trio sentence's in mid-air:

_Hearts of Shadow and Light,_

_opposite as day and night._

_Opposite and similar in their right,_

_yet equal in their might,_

_in the Guardians plight,_

_the force of Xaos unleashed in their fight._

_Yet be warned - Heart wielders,_

_because death may not touch the bearers._

_If death' door on them calls,_

_then in the world Darkness falls._

"Wow!" exclaimed Elyon, reading the prophecy. "So me and Will must stop Havicus?"

"Yes! Because both of you carry Hearts," said Kadma. "Back then we had the Heart of Kandrakar and Zamballa...yet you have strength on your side now."

"Thanks! Come on Mia!" exclaimed Elyon, going through the portal, Mia behind her.

"Good luck heroes!" said the Oracle, closing the portal behind them.

**XXX**

**A/N: The line has been drawn, and our heroes go against Havicus. How will they fare?**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**XXX**

As soon as the group stepped outside, they could immediately see a city, burning in the distance: screaming, burning and weapons clanking could be heard. Seemed Havicus had already arrived at his destination.

"Where's Elyon and Mia?" asked Wil, looking for the duo.

"They'll catch up, we gotta move!" said Cornelia, pointing at the burning city.

"Guardian's go!" said Will, flying into the city, the girls behind her, with Matt carrying Caleb behind.

"Alright Phase, Barrier. You got an important assignment here: Barrier I want you to cover the civilians and Phase I want you to help with any trapped citizens," said Angelo.

"Alright. If you think that is best," said Alchemy, AKA Barrier.

"Let's go!" said Angelo, motioning his group to advance on the city aswell. 'Remember. Watch eachother and keep the link up.'

'Understood,' replied the Battle Warriors mentally.

Soon enough Cassidy exited the portal aswell, catching up to the Battle Warriors.

"Thanks for not waiting," said Cassidy, joining Angelo, Alchemy and Martin in the air.

"Sorry! But that..." said Angelo, pointing at the burning city.

"Oh my..." exclaimed Cassidy, seeing the devastation from afar.

"Try to stop the flames!" said Martin, eyeing the situation. "..so the civilians can escape."

"OK!" replied Cassidy.

Soon later, the sister-duo exited the portal last, as the portal soon closed on them.

"Where is everyone?" asked Elyon, looking around for the others.

"_Over there,_" said Mia, pointing at the burning city. "_They must've hurried there!_"

"Then we gotta go asw-" said Elyon, before getting picked-up by Mia, and put on her back.

"_Hold on!_" replied Mia, before speeding towards the city.

**XXX**

At the city, it was a nightmare: people screaming and everything burning. People running and weapons clanking, yet at this part of the city, there weren't any assailants...yet.

"Okay! Taranee, see if you can snuff out those flames. Hay Lin, clean out some of this smoke around us," said Will, getting a nod from the Fire and Air Guardian.

Soon enough, the flames started to die down, and the air became more breathable.

"OKAY! Everybody make a run for it! We'll cover you!" yelled Irma, to the various people around. They soon started to file, towards the exit, south of them.

The Battle Warriors soon joining them in the district.

"You can move along...WE got this covered," said Cornelia, waving their accomplishment in the air.

"There are still more people here. Phase, Barrier go!" said Angelo to Alchemy and Mandy, the two female Warriors starting to work immediately.

"Get your own city-block!" yelled Cornelia, a little-off about getting their job taken over.

"People please! We're all friends here, we go-"

"THEY COME!" yelled a frantic man, interupting Hay Lin' talking and running past them in haste, startling the other citizens to run faster aswell.

"We got company!" said Caleb, pointing to where an undead army was slowly approaching: bowmen, spearmen, swordsmen, axeman...even undead riders - all of them skeletal in appearance with green-glowing eyes and battle-worn equipment.

"Ohhh...they smell worse than Blunk!" said Irma, catching a whip of their scent.

"Focus! These aren't someone we can talk with! They're mindless grunts, who'll shown no mercy. But them to rest," said Angelo, ready with Guardians. Soon then, the horde front charged forward, moaning as their battle-cry.

'Strength. Hit it!' said Angelo mentally to Nigel. Smashing apart the road the horde was on, the frontal part, falling into the fissure.

"Easy!" said Nigel, proud of his feat...until they started to climb out the fissure, and charge again.

"Please..." said Cornelia, conjuring vines to wrap around the undead. "..thank you..."

"Don't be so sure!" yelled Irma, the skeletons started to hack at the vines, the captured ones aswell. Soon breaking free and re-charging, and closing the distance.

"_Come on!_" yelled Mia' voice, reaching the group with Elyon on her back. Depositing her in the group, then sending multiple dark-energy bolts at the horde - sending one-third's of them back as a pile of bones. "_You need to smash them apart! They keep attacking you, until your down or they are!_"

"Okay! Everyone, engage!" said Angelo, sending the Battle Warriors at the horde.

"Guardians! Attack!" yelled Will, motioning the Guardians to attack aswell.

Will sent multiple lightning blasts at the undead, smashing apart a good number. Irma sending massive torrents of water, from the nearby water-barrels, at the undead to slow them down. Taranee blasting them apart with precise fire-blasts. Hay Lin and Cassidy freezing-up and blowing away any nearby skeletons who closed the distance on them. Caleb engaging the undead head-on, decapitating multiple skeletons, while Matt covered his back with energy blasts. Angelo and Elyon, blasting the various undead knights that close-in. Nigel smashing apart any undead. Eric and Mia engaging the skeletons with hit-and-run tactics. Martin blasting the undead, from up high. While Alchemy and Mandy protected and evacuated any remaining citizens.

Yet the they're numbers seemed limitless, for every group that fell, more joined their brethren. Coming from other parts of the city - gathering at the group' location.

"How...many...are there?" asked Elyon, blasting wave after wave of skeletons away.

"_Their numbers can't be limitless...they have to run out of fodder sooner or later!_" replied Mia, sending skeletons flying with energy-waves. Yet farther away, where no eye could spot, the _Horror of the North_ was watching, the light breeze floping his hood around.

"Time to die Guardian..." said Havicus, raising his hand, which started to crackle in green energies. Slowly collecting into a dark-green sphere, focusing a good portion of his magic, to wipe-out a specific person in one-shot...then flicking it at the _their_ leader - Will.

Nobody noticed the green energy-bolt, flying through the air, heading for Quintessence Guardian...except for Mia.

"_NO!_" yelled Mia, speeding towards Will, who had her back turned. But Mia' voice caused the others to look-up.

"WILL!"

"BEHIN-"

"LOOK OUT!"

By the time Will turned, she could see the death-bolt at her, a few feet away...and the shock on her friends' face. A second...then she felt herself being pushed away, the energy-bolt barely missing Will, yet hitting someone else - Mia. Both of them crashing into a nearby wooden-wall.

"Owwww...thanks for the save..." said Will, rubbing her head and slowly getting up...yet she got no response. Mia was slumped nearby, her black shadows around her gone, and she wasn't moving. "Mia? MIA!"

Turning her around, Mia' face was pale, as if the life had just been drained out of here, lifeless eyes and a blank expression on her face. Also nearby Elyon, felt a sharp pain near her heart...then saw her predicament near Will.

"MIA!" screamed Elyon, flying towards Mia, who was sloushed in a crying Will' arms. "Nonono! Don't be dead! MIA!"

"Ohmygawd!" said Cornelia, seeing the side. "Elyon...are...she..."

"WE GOT TO GET HER, OUT OF HERE!" screamed Elyon frantically, tears in her eyes.

"Oh how so..." replied a voice, coming out of the mist - Havicus. "...I wanted to kill the Keeper...but you take what you can."

"You! Will! Not! Touch! Her!" yelled Elyon, clutching Mia' body in her hands.

"Indeed you won't!" replied another voice, folding to the city - the Oracle.

"YOU!" yelled Havicus, starting to sending volley after volley, of green energy-bolts at the Oracle, whom blocked all his attacks with an energy-shield.

"Heroes, you must flee!" said the Oracle, blocking Havicus' attacks.

"To Meridian!" said Elyon, folding her and Mia to Meridian.

"Come on!" said Will, having open a portal to Meridian aswell. The group making their way aswell. "Oracle! Come on!"

"Coming Guardian!" replied the Oracle, sending the energy-shield careering at Havicus, knocking him and his army down, before retrating into the portal.

**XXX**

Arriving at Meridian, they could see that they were in Elyon' room. With a crying and frantic Elyon was trying to revive her sister.

"Wake up! Wake up, damn you!" said Elyon, pouring some of her energy into Mia, every second.

"Elyon, sh-"

"NO! I won't turn my back on her! Not on my only left family!" snapped an angry Elyon at Miranda, her eyes red from the crying. Then turned her attention back at her sister, this time focusing almost half of her energy into a sphere. "WAKE...UP!"

A loud gasp echoed across the room, as the life returned to Mia' eyes, before she fell back unconscious.

"Thank...good...ugh," said Elyon, before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Elyon!" said the group in unison, seeing Elyon collapse aswell.

"She's okay...just weak," replied Angelo, checking on her.

"The two need their rest, and the rest of you need to regain your strength for the battles ahead," spoke the Oracle, to the gathered group.

**XXX**

**A/N: Elyon and Mia are both out-cold, while Havicus' army grows. Can our heroes recover?**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**XXX**

In Meridian' castle, things were silent. The once noisy hallways were quiet, with the occasional servant, walking silently to where they were going. A Royal Announcment made to the servants of the castle, to keep all sound to a minimum - they didn't know why, yet they followed. None knew the truth, that both of their rulers - Elyon and Mia, were bed-ridden.

In Elyon' room, the group was gathered. Elyon and Mia both unconscious from their battle with Havicus, Angelo and Miranda watching over them. Most of the Guardians, and some of the Battle Warrior asleep around them aswell, to regain their strength in a soon-to-be battle with Havicus. Along with a truce made, to but aside their _minor _differences until Havicus' defeat.

The only people awake were: Angelo and Miranda, who kept watch over the two. Along with Will, Matt, Caleb, Cassidy, Cornelia and Martin, who were discussing future plans.

"How about cutting his army in half?" asked Cassidy, throwing in ideas.

"That wouldn't work much, since we'll be cutting ourselves in half aswell," relied Caleb.

"Hit-and-run tactics, from city to city?" asked Will, revealing her idea.

"It could work..._IF_ we're fighting against a regular army," sighed Caleb. "Havicus could revive his fallen."

"So that's it! We're...screwd..." said Cornelia, in a sadder tone.

"Not quite...there MUST be weakness to Havicus' army!" said Matt, trying to cheer-up Cornelia. "What if we got aid from the other cities?"

"Bad idea. Havicus would easily annihilate the cities armies, and grow his stronger," replied Caleb. "Add to the fact, that most of the people of Felan are scared of Havicus. A frontal assault would be, a huge morale defeat."

"Not quite..." said Martin, eyeing the map of Felan.

"What do you mean?" asked Caleb.

"I got an idea, from all of yours combined. All right listen..." said Martin, readying his idea. "How about we draw Havicus' army into every city, on the planet. And we cut down his army, by booby-trapping the cities with magic? We could easily, nip-out half his army. As Mia had mentioned earlier that Havicus had to run out of cannon fodder, sooner or later. If we lace the traps, with the _right_ amount of magic, we could easily prevent him from reviving his army."

"But what about the other half of the army? We'll run out of cities, eventually," added Cornelia. "And what about the people there?"

"I thought about that. We evacuate everybody to Baskosh, the largest and strongest city-state, and make a stand against Havicus' army there. We'll have the armies of other cities there aswell. So we have chance to keep Havicus busy, so he can't replenish his army," finished Martin.

"A risky plan," said Caleb, but soon smiled. "Yet it might work. And it might be the only one we have."

"Good. Now we have to wait for Mia and Elyon, before we could do anything," said Will, raising from their table. "Any food here?"

"I'll ask some of the servants, to bring all of us some. We're going to need it," replied Caleb.

**XXX**

_Elyon woke up to a dark place, everything around her was blackness. The only thing that shone was her body, and Mia' standing nearby._

_"Mia?! You're alright!" said Elyon, running over to her sister, and crashing into a hug._

_"I am...what happened?" asks Mia, looking around aswell. "Am I dead? Are you?"_

_"Nono. We're both alright, just unconscious. I used half of my energy to revive you..." said Elyon, breaking the hug._

_"That much?! Elyon.." said Mia. Kneeling a little, to Elyon' height, so their eyes met. "..you could've died, if you overexcerted yourself..."_

_"...and you could've died, saving Will..." replied Elyon, in-kind. _

_"Taking down Havicus was important...you heard the Oracle..." said Mia, a little sad._

_"And you're important to me," replied Elyon, sitting them down. "Mia were family. I've only known you for three and a half months, but that has been the happiest of my life. We both have been under Phobos' menace, we both survived and we were reunited again. I know I have my friends, and my adoptive parents...but I lack a true family. I had accepted that, but then you came..."_

_"I ACTUALLY had a family member, that wasn't gone or trying to kill me," spoke Elyon, a few tears of joy, glinting in her eyes. "Your magic was a shadowy one, yet you didn't try to do anything to me. I finally had a sister, somebody I could rely-on. And don't even think for a sec, that as the __**little**__ one now, that I wouldn't watch your back."_

_"...I...thanks...Ely.." replied Mia, as they hugged. "I'll watch my back...and yours too."_

_"Okay..." said Elyon, rising up and drying her tears. "Where are we anyway?"_

_"I don't know..." said Mia, looking about, then thinking. "...you poured some of your energy to me..?"_

_"Yes!" replied Elyon. _

_"It might be a theory...but I think, this might be our bond, a sister-sister bond...you know, what people speak about? Like a mother-daughter bond," said Mia, raising her idea._

_"Could it be...?" asked Elyon, looking around. "I felt a sharp pain, near my heart when you fell...and we are a few distance away from eachother...if the others placed us apart...but I guess so."_

_"Could we use this to...wake up?" asked Mia, thinking on the subject. "...and could we use this, to communicate with eachother now?"_

_"Maybe...but let's try on, waking up first," said Elyon, as she tried to will herself awake...nothing. "I got nothing."_

_"You were weakened, let me try," replied Mia, trying like Elyon...yet failing. _

_"You were weakened aswell," said Elyon, thinking a little. "How about we try together?"_

_"Alright. Let's try," replied Mia, as they held eachothers hands._

_"...concentrate..." spoke Mia' voice._

_"...focus..." spoke Elyon._

_"...and...wake up..." they spoke in unison, as everything went white-bright._

"Ohhh..." moaned Elyon, opening her eyes. She felt drained but okay.

"Hey beautiful. Your awake!" said Angelo, giving Elyon a quick kiss.

"Mia?" asked Elyon, looking next to her.

"She's awake!" replied Miranda, helping the woken Mia, into a sitting position in the bed.

"How you feel?" asked Elyon.

"Heads hurting, muscles aching, stomach growling...I'm okay," replied Mia, rubbing her head, smiling.

"Thank goodness Elyon, your awake," said Cornelia, suddenly near the edge of the bed. "...we got food...and we got a plan.."

'Guess it's back to the fight,' said Elyon mentally to herself, giving Mia a quick clance.

'Guess so,' replied Mia mentally, giving Elyon a slight shock and a smile on her face.

**XXX**

**A/N: Our heroes are back. They have a plan. Aswell that Elyon and Mia discover that they have a sisterly-bond, both physical and mental.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**XXX**

In Meridian, the two co-rulers: Elyon and Mia, had finally awoken from their exhausted slumber. With both of them awake, the group could start thinking-out their plan, and begin to stop Havicus, once and for all...over a bowl of warm curry-soup.

"So basically that's our plan," said Cassidy, over a bowl of soup, that they were all eating. "We booby-trap, every city and fight Havicus, at Baskosh. We wanted your opinion aswell, since you've read alot."

"Hmm..." thought Mia, twirling the warm soup in her mouth, then swallowing. "It's a good idea. But we'll need the other cities support. Not to mention the people' support aswell - in the factor of abandoning everything."

"But can it work?" asked Caleb.

"Well. It can. A little change needs to be made - namely we have to make essence traps," said Mia.

"What are they?" asked Will, having finished eating.

"They are like energy bombs. In theory, we make special seals, then will it with each unique elemental energy. We can't just place, a few vine or water torrent tricks. We have to precise," said Mia. "In a way, these essence traps prevent Havicus from reviving his army - think of it like this: we are emptying a glass of water, and filling it with something else; essentially preventing him from replenishing his army."

"How do you know that?" asked Elyon.

"The energy-bolt.." said Mia, getting a slight shutter, and worried looks from the group. "...I felt it just...rip away my life-force, leaving me with almost nothing. I suspect Havicus, manipulates this remaining life-force, to bring any person under his control...and into his army."

"Nasty..." said Irma, getting a bit cold feeted.

"Indeed. So watch each-other, Havicus could strike at any time, on the battle field. Keep at always, a person nearby to you. Any engagements, to in pairs - so you won't get knocked-off."

"Gotcha!" said Angelo and Will.

"Alright. Time to get to work!" said Mia, wiping her mouth.

**XXX**

"Do you think the group, can stop Havicus?" asked Halinor, having been observing the group' plan and ideas.

"I hope so...their plan is a bold one," replied the Oracle.

"So were your group Halinor, twenty years ago," added Tibor.

"I know...but do you think, they'll get the cities support?" asked Halinor worried. "Back then, we got no help. And we almost lost Felan."

"True...yet we must concur the possibility - of placing a Veil over Felan, should the group fail," said the Oracle.

"Are you serious?!" asked Halinor, half-angry, half-shocked.

"If Baskosh falls, Havicus will have a clear-way to Kandrakar, and he knows our secrets," replied Tibor.

"Indeed. Yet you have my word Halinor, this will be only used, should all hope seemed lost," said the Oracle. "And the heroes evacuated."

"Alright..." replied Halinor. Glad that her grandson and friends would be safe, yet worried what would happen, to the rest of the people of Felan.

**XXX**

As by far their plan went, it had supporters and it had doubters. Namely Baskosh had a ruler, namely the High-Mage Avira but also an Advisor' circle, who aided the elven high-mage in ruling the city.

"Is this the only way?" asked a middle-aged, black haired man, looking elven.

"It is!" replied Will. "Havicus is powerful, he won't stop until all of Felan are dead."

"We barely survived the last attack!" yelled a female voice, from the back.

"This time, you all must unite!" said Elyon. "We know, most of you will lose your cities. But they can be rebuilt, yet we can't rebuilt nothing, if Havicus succeeds."

"You have my support!" said High-Avira, an elven beauty with long white hair, wearing a white silk robe and crown.

"But my -"

"No!" she replied sternly. "Last time, we were stubborn. We almost everything, if the Guardians think this will work...then I give it my support. Inform the rest of the cities!"

"Yes, M'Lady!" replied the Advisor' Circle, departing to inform the other cities.

"Guardians and friends, you'll have the Royal Mages to help you. They can fold you between the cities," said Avira, as twelve armored men entered the room. They had white, golden armor and metal staffs, that had gem in each. "The Royal Mages are the strongest battlemages on this side of Felan. They'll also help you set up these traps, evacuate the people...and need be, hold off Havicus."

"Thank you," replied Will. Eyeing the battlemages, they seemed a mighty bunch...so the problem being - how could they fight Havicus?

**XXX**

The evacuations were on the way: battlemages, Guardians and Battle Warriors working in unison, to empty the cities and booby trap them. Each city was a drain on them: the traps and the portals, if it weren't for the Royal Mages - they'd be exhausted by now.

"Everybody move it!" yelled Irma, urging the people further. 'Okay! I'm almost empty, traps set.'

'I need a few minutes,' replied Taranee, mentally back at Irma.

'Finished here. Moving to the next,' said Cornelia.

'Finished mine. Meet you back at Baskosh,' replied Hay Lin. 'Goodness...I could use a break.'

'Couldn't we all?' asked the girls in unison.

Meanwhile in a city up-ahead, Mia was almost done, when she saw the first undead appear.

'Elyon! Havicus' army spotted!' said Mia, in their link.

'On it! And get out of there! I'm not losing you again!' replied Elyon.

"Mr. Mage, can you inform the rest of your kind to evacuate! Havicus has arrived!" said Mia, pointing at the army. That got the battlemage a shake, before he nodded his head, folding away, Mia in tow.

**XXX**

**A/N: Havicus' army is getting closer. Can our heroes stop him?**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Power of Xaos7

**XXX**

The atmosphere around Baskosh was tense and edgy. They were practically in a last stand scenario - the remaining cities had been abandoned, evident by the large colorful explosions in the distance, that Havicus' army was taking hits. But their position wasn't better, a tireless army upfront and the sea to their back.

Baskosh was a port-city, earning some of its income from the sea and trade. They were backed against the wall, but they atleast had Baskosh' navy to support them, incase Havicus' army would be too strong.

The overall situation was just desperate, they had alot of civilians and refugees in the city, along with most of the armies and soldiers of the other cities. They'd fight, because nowhere else to turn to, out of valor or fear, they would get the support - but will it be enough?

A large mist, encompassing the entire horizon, farther away was closing in on the city - the _sign_ that Havicus had arrived. No sooner did the first undead appear from the mist, green eyes boring like a revenant' gaze.

"Alright! This is it!" said Will, to the gathered group on the wall: their friends and their 'current' allies.

"Watch eachother! Always have partner behind you! Stand together, and we will prevail!" said Angelo, cheering up the soldiers, alongside them.

"We're all ready!" said Irma, arriving with rest of the Guardians.

"So are we!" replied Martin, the Battle Warriors all ready and waiting.

"Okay. We need to draw Havicus out, he is strong - but he has a _distinct_ vunerability," said Mia, summing up the situation. "Two Hearts are needed to defeat him - the Heart of Kandrakar and Meridian. Keep the line secure, and when we're ready - punch straight through and strike him down. Understood?"

"Yeah!" replied the group.

"Good...we got maybe a few minutes... don't waste them," said Mia, hinting at the obvious, as the group dispersed.

Each couple saying their good lucks and hugs to eachother: Will and Matt, Irma and Martin, Cornelia and Caleb, Taranee and Nigel, Hay Lin and Eric, Elyon and Angelo; Mandy, Alchemy, Mia and Cassidy aswell.

"Good luck...alright," said Cassidy, hugging the three girls.

"You too Cassidy!" replied Mia. "Mandy and Alchemy watch eachother. Cassidy you watch mine, you owe me that!"

"Sure thing..." laughed Cassidy, alongside the three.

"...disgusting..." said Havicus, eyeing the show of affection from afar. "**CHARGE!**"

As the echoing words reached the walls, the group could finally see the full-scale undead attack towards them.

"NEVER LOSE HOPE!" yelled Mia over the battlements, sending a wave of shadow lightning at the skeletons, obliterating the undead front and sending others reeling back.

"Oh yeah! Return to your graves!" added Cornelia, causing a large fissure infront of the horde, burying a good portion of the skeletons - before closing it shut.

But that didn't deter from more undead, joining the onslaught.

"Turn on the heat!" said Will, addressing Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Gotcha!" replied Hay Lin, creating a large vortex then combining it with Taranee' fire - creating a massive fire tornado, that send a good quarter of undead flying and on fire.

"Cassidy! Let's freeze these fools!" said Irma, getting an idea.

"You first!" replied Cassidy, Irma summoning massive amounts of water from the sea, then sending the tidal wave at the undead. Finishing with Cassidy freezing the entire horde stiff.

"That took alot!" said Irma. "Mandy! Let's see how loud you can get! Scream!"

"OoooAAAAHHHH!" screamed Phase, unleashing the strongest sonic scream she could muster. The windows and glass of Baskosh going first, everybody covering their ears at the sonic onslaught. Soon reaching the horde, the entire army vibrating in place - then shattering into pieces, as every undead collapsed into chunks.

"Woohoo! Nice screaming Mandy!" said Alchemy, helping her friend up.

"I don't believe it! No more undead!" replied Caleb, eyeing the mist - only Havicus remained. The city soon erupting into a cheer, the gathered armies aswell...except for Mia.

"This...this can't be it...Havicus' army couldn't have been this decimated..." mumbled Mia.

"What did you say Mia?" asked Elyon, caught-up in hugging Angelo.

"You think that was it Guardians?!" challenged Havicus, stepping out of the mist - alone.

"Your army is destroyed Havicus, and you're next!" replied Will.

"This? You misunderstand child! My **TRUE** army is beneath **YOU**..." said Havicus, unleashing a massive green aura around to the landscape, that reached the city and even out to the sea. "Now you face my **TRUE** power!"

The ground beneath them started to rumble, strong enough for every people to feel it. On the wall or on the ground, something large was coming.

"Cornelia! What is happening?!" asked Will, half screaming.

"Something is awakening! Alot is!" screamed back Cornelia.

Their horror soon realized, as thousands of skeletal hands bursted from the ground - in the battlefield, inside the city. Even from the sea, dozens of rotting ships appeared, filled with undead sailors - they were surrounded, the horror and screaming soon erupting.

"Is this it? Is this the end?" asked a trembling Elyon.

"_No! It's not over!_" said Mia, her eyes glowing purple. Everyone shadows suddenly sucked into Mia' form, as her body started to darken. Soon a shadow-dress covered her form, shadows aflame and moving - she had gone into her revanant from, Mia was once again the _Shadow Beast_. "Battle Warriors, Guardians save the city. Elyon, Will follow me I'll clear a path."

"Mia! You can't be serious?!" replied Elyon, seeing her big sister going into her _dreaded_ form.

"Elyon! This is our only chance! Do or die!" replied Mia, her echoing voice a remembrance. Soon jumping down the wall onto the battlefield, annihilating the gathered undead there. "Come on! I can't hold this form out forever!"

"I love you!" replied Elyon, giving Angelo a kiss, before flying down.

"Take care!" added Will, kissing Matt aswell, then following Elyon down.

"Everybody! Protect the civilians, at any cost!" yelled Angelo, to the group and their 'allies', going to engage the undead in the city.

Down below, Mia was literally blasting a way through the undead, Elyon and Will flying after her. Mia' powerful attacks were working, yet both girls could see her form waning - she was getting tired, they all were.

"Almost...there!" said Mia, a few feet from Havicus' position in the sea of undead.

"Hurry!" said Elyon, keeping a shield on Mia' sides, to keep the skeletons at bay.

"I...damn!" said Mia, as her shadow form soon faded, and she fell on knees in human form. "GO! RUN!"

"I won't leave you!" replied Elyon, creating a energy-bubble to hold back the undead.

"You won't!" replied Mia, blasting apart the final few undead with a shadow-energy blast - revealing Havicus.

"So...you arrived," replied Havicus, eyeing the three troubled females.

"You're gonna eat those words!" said Will, knocking back the undead around Havicus with an energy-wave. "ELYON! NOW!"

"DIE!" screamed Elyon and Will, unleashing the strongest combined energy-beam they could muster. Hitting Havicus straight in the chest, sending him skitting a few feet...yet Havicus didn't fall. "Impossible!"

"The Oracle told you?" asked Havicus, holding back the energy-beam with his hand. "That fool! And you fools! He couldn't to anything!"

"Will...run..." said Mia, limping over to the two.

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" screamed back Will, trying to hold Havicus, who was slowly closing on them.

"Will...if the Heart of Kandrakar falls to Havicus...then no world is save from him...Elyon..." said Mia, looking Elyon in the eyes. 'Do it!'

"I'm sorry Will," replied Elyon, folding Will away from their location - leaving Mia and Elyon alone. The two rulers instead tried to hold back Havicus, with their exhausted magic.

"It's time the Meridian blood-line was...**SEVERED**!" said Havicus, unleashing a gigantic energy blast - ripping through their energy-beam and sending the two sisters reeling.

Meanwhile, Will was folded to a position, above the endless undead army - long enough to see Havicus annihilate Elyon and Mia, sending both of them flying as boulders at the wall, protecting Baskosh.

Will could barely scream, when it happened, the two Meridian' rulers and her close-friends impact the wall, with enough force to collapse the wall ontop of them.

"ELYON! MIA! NO!" screamed Will hysterically, tears in her eyes.

**XXX**

**A/N: Elyon and Mia are buried, Havicus' victory seems supreme. Can the heroes win or is this the end for our heroes?**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**XXX**

Their screams could be barely heard, from under the rubble - Angelo screaming for his girlfriend, Cornelia for her closest friend, Will for her best-friend, Cassidy after Mia. The rest were speechless, trying to hold back the four emotionally hysterical persons, from charging head-first into the undead horde, that was pouring into the city.

Under the rubble, Elyon could feel the pain of her body, the marching of the hordes above and the screams, along the same line as her sister Mia. Both injured, yet they could feel through their link.

'Is this it?' asked Elyon, through their link. 'Our end? Us too weak, to stop an evil.'

'We can't give up Elyon,' replied Mia. 'Hope lasts and persists. And right now, a lot of people are counting on us.'

'Can we Mia?' asked Elyon, doubting herself. 'Will and I couldn't stop Havicus, not even our combined might did anything.'

'Yes...I saw it,' said Mia, agreeing with her sister. 'But what then? I can barely move myself - my energy is exhausted.'

'I can barely feel my energy aswell,' replied Elyon. 'Was the Oracle wrong? Is there no way to defeat Havicus?'

'Maybe we made a mistake? He said...two Hearts were needed - Hearts of Shadow and Light,' said Mia. 'Kandrakar isn't darkness and no shadowy force exists there.'

'Hearts of Shadow and Light...I'm not evil nor is Will,' said Elyon, regaining her strength to open her eyes.

"Mia?...wake...up.." said Elyon, through the pain, urging her sister awake.

"..El..yon?" asked Mia, a few feet away, buried under rubble. "..wer..e...ou..t...of..opt..ion..s."

"I..kn..ow.." said Elyon, coughing weakly. "Xe..nith?"

"I..don..t kn..ow.." replied Mia. If both of them went Xenith, they might be able to beat Havicus. But there was a chance, that both of them could be lost forever. Elyon had been once, and came back yet Mia was a different story. Her powers were of dark and shadow magic - there was a chance she could turn on her friends later, due to her nature. 'Wait! Dark!'

'Mia?' asked Elyon, confused about her sisters sudden mood change.

'Elyon - Light of Meridian. Mia - the Shadow Beast. Hearts of Shadow and Light. One chance, together?' said Mia, smiling weakly.

'Together!' replied Elyon, tapping into her Xenith form, yet not fully reaching it. Her sister following in suit - as the rubble under them started to shift and soon explode outward. "HAVICUS!"

"What?!" asked Havicus, seeing the Meridian rulers rise out of the rubble, that he had buried them under. His army stopping a few feet away from them.

"We aren't finished Havicus!" said Mia, a purple-black aura around her.

"Meridian's aren't known for giving up!" added Elyon, having a yellowy-white aura to her.

"ELYON!" screamed Cornelia in tears, seeing both of them alive, yet her joy soon turned shock. "Oh no!"

"Xenith!" said Cassidy, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Elyon! Mia! Don't! Its's too dangerous!" added Will.

"Your desperate!" laughed Havicus. "Xenith? Do you think, that can stop me?"

"No. Something even more powerful!" said Elyon. "LIGHT!"

"SHADOW!" added Mia.

"OF MERIDIAN!" yelled the sisters in unison, grasping eachother's hand. "COMBINE!"

'WHAT?!' realized Havicus...too late.

A split second, as the two figures bodies became a color of violet and white, and then a shockwave of energy followed - knocking everybody off their feet, undead or alive. The two colors twisting around eachother until a shining beam of gray light pierced the skies and illuminated the land, hiding inside it a power unimagineable.

"What's happening?!" asked Hay Lin, shielding her eyes from the light.

"It's Xaos..." said Angelo, realizing what was happening.

The beam soon to shrink, and started to be absorbed into something, retreating as it shrinked further and further - soon revealing a single figure in the centre. A young woman, long hair as white as snow, wearing white plate armor streamed with golden lines.

"Havicus..." spoke the figure, its voice a mix of Elyon's and Mia's. Opening her golden eyes and smiling, rising off the ground and crackling with gray energy. "You thought, we'd give up so easily?"

"Is...is that Elyon? Or Mia?" asked Irma, frozen by the sight.

"I...I think it's both," replied Alchemy.

"Impossible! That's was only a prophecy! It can't be true!" yelled Havicus, seeing the figure before him and feeling scared.

"It is true Havicus!" replied the figure.

"I am Mia Escador, co-ruler of Meridian, _Shadow_ Guardian of the Dark Forest, _older_ sister of Elyon," spoke the figure in Mia' voice.

"And I am Elyon Brown, ruler of Meridian, the _Light_ of Meridian, _little_ sister of Mia," spoke the figure in Elyon' voice.

"Together we stand - Hearts of Shadow and Light, opposite as day and night. Opposite and similar in our right, yet equal in our might, in the Guardians plight, the force of Xaos unleashed in...our...FIGHT!" yelled the figure in their mixed voice, tapping into the power of Xaos, grey lightning cracking between her fingers. "WE ARE **XAOS**!"

"I will destroy you! Nothing will prevent my vengeance!" yelled Havicus, unleashing a volley on green energy at the being Xaos.

"Together!" said Xaos, conjuring a gray energy shield, absorbing each blast and not faltering for a second.

"NO! ATTACK!" screamed Havicus, commanding his horde forward.

"Our turn!" replied Xaos, conjuring a gray energy-blade. Then charging at the horde...and cutting a swathe of undead into pieces.

"WOOHOO!" cheered the group on.

"GO YOU TWO!" yelled Cornelia on.

"Come on!" teased on Xaos, as she cut down undead after undead, her blade cutting through even the strongest skeleton. "My turn!"

Taking to the skies, changing the blade into a bow and starting to unleash a volley of energy-arrows at the undead army. Each arrow hitting the undead, dead-center and kept on pouring as rain. Havicus could see his army falling, one-by-one, as each soldier was brought down he couldn't revive - this magic was far beyond his own. His once _endless_ army was slowly being brought down, each line falling by the second and soon he would be next.

"No! Obey me!" screamed Havicus, attempting to raise the fallen undead, only for them to crumple into bones again.

"Your time is at an end!" said Xaos, dissipating the bow, then cracking her knuckles. Then engaging Havicus...at close-quarter...by punching and kicking him.

"OH YEAH! That's my girl! Kick his ass!" cheered on Angelo, seeing her girl kick Havicus' butt.

Havicus could feel each hit and kick - actually hurting and breaking him, the hits were charged with magic - something he couldn't heal or defend against, not anymore. A punch, kick, an elbow, a knee and a hit, causing him much pain...until a final uppercut, knocked him onto the ground.

"No...I won't be beaten like this!" ranted Havicus, slowly getting to his feet, starting to conjure a green sphere. "I am Havicus! _Undead Lord_, **I will not fall like this**!"

"Like your love fell?" asked Xaos.

"What?" replied Havicus, hesitating for a sec...all that the sisters needed. Grabbing Havicus by his tunic and interupting his casting. "NO!"

"It's time to end this!" said Xaos, her hand crackling in gray energies and soon shocking Havicus with its power.

"AAHHH!" screamed Havicus, as he felt his power drained. His body enveloped in a gray light, the green color fading.

Then finally, it happened. Havicus' exsistence ceased, as he exploded into a wave of green energy, that enveloped the land. His army following shortly, as they crumpled into dust and bones, the risen army and sailors falling apart, they raised ships aswell. Their once green eyes exstinguished and leaving their bodies, as green lights into the sky. The green wave continuing beyond Baskosh, dissipating the conjured mist and turning the once barren landscape green again.

'We did it!' said Elyon.

'Yes we did!' replied Mia, seeing the enslaved souls free.

"Time to return back!" said Xaos, as she flew back towards the city, landing near her friends.

"MIA! ELYON!" yelled the group, rushing in for a group.

"That was awesome!" said Cornelia hugging Xaos.

"You kicked Havicus' butt! exclaimed Caleb.

"Amazing!" added Hay Lin.

"Nice!" muttered Irma.

"Come here!" replied Angelo, kissing Xaos, only for her to pull back suddenly.

"**YUCK**! Two people, remember!" said Xaos, looking distaint and embarassed.

Soon concentrating as Xaos' entire figure began to change color into gray, then split into two: a violet and white colored being and finally to an exhausted Elyon and Mia.

"Wow! That was something!" exclaimed Elyon, back into her own, personal body. "A weird and unique feeling."

"You can say that again Elyon. I just got **kissed** by your boyfriend!" exclaimed Mia, half-disgusted and half-laughing.

"We both did!" replied Elyon, then bursting into a laughter. "_One_ way to end our journey."

"You can say that again," replied Mia, starting to laugh aswell, their group joining in on the laughter. All except for Angelo, who had an embarrased and blushing look on his face.

**XXX**

_**Three days later**_

_So yeah. That's how it all went through - Havicus was defeated, and Felan saved, mostly...was that a journey to remember:_

_Having helped clear up Felan of the huge amounts of bones - me and Mia later revealed to the Oracle, having experienced some of Havicus' memories before he vanished, about Havicus' last moments: the former Councilor was already gone, the being we fought was just an empty shell of fury, vengeance and power. The Habicus they had known, had already died...kinda sad really, a man just wanting to be reunited with his love - that adventure would make me more cherish my moments with the friends I have._

_Speaking of powers - me and Mia's little stunt, was that an unforgettable moment - well, minus Angelo kissing us...that was weird experience, good thing my sister is __**way**__ to old for Angelo, otherwise that would've gotten akward fast. But the prospect of having access to that kind of power... well bad-guys better watch out, seemed that __**Xaos**__-power____was very powerful. And I wouldn't mind saying, that this experience between Mia and me, has brought us a lot closer as sisters..._

"Come on kiddo - jump, jump!" encouraged Mia, doing some agility exercises with Elyon and the Battle Warriors, minus Alchemy and Mandy, who weren't much into this kind of exercise - _parkour_.

"How do you guys do it?" asked a panting Elyon, trying to keep up, through the streets.

"Training!" replied Angelo, jumping over a fence of a nearby alleyway.

"Skills!" added Nigel, kicking onto the wall and over the fence.

"Instinct!" said Eric, front-flipping over it.

"Yeah right! It's your powers!" replied Mia, jumping onto the fence, then onto the railing, finishing with a backflip.

"You cheated!" said Martin, climbing over the fence instead.

"Like you guys don't!" replied Mia, chuckling a little. Then turning to the panting Elyon, on the other side. "Come on Ely. You can jump it!"

"You can do it sweety!" cheered on Angelo.

"Okay, okay," said Elyon, preparing herself by taking a few steps back. Then jumped-leaped onto the fence, trying to propel herself over it...only for her foot to get stuck and crash-land onto Mia.

"Ugh! Close enough!" replied Mia, getting the air-knocked out of her, and prompting the Battle-Warriors to laugh at them.

"I saw them go here!" yelled an annoying and familiar voice - Irma.

"Oh crap!" replied Eric, zooming away.

"Darn the girls can hold a grudge!" said Martin, flying away with Nigel.

"Later!" added Nigel, as he and Martin flew away.

"See you back at HQ!" said Angelo, kissing Elyon, then flying away aswell.

"What about us?!" asked Elyon.

"Got it covered," said Mia, drawing the shadows to cover them both, then placing a finger on both their lips. Soon enough, three girls appearing - Cornelia, Irma, Taranee. "Keep quiet."

"Sweet move Irmy! Making us treck through stinky alleyways!" said Cornelia, seeing nobody in the alleyway or on the other-side.

"I swear I saw them run here!" replied Irma, climbing onto the fence and looking about.

"Yeah right..." said Cornelia, kicking the fence, making Irma fall of it and onto the ground "...and I'm made of pixies and unicorns."

"You certainly, don't act like one!" replied Irma, eyeing Cornelia and looking annoyed.

"Alright you two. Quit it and let's go!" said Taranee, breaking up the two. "Come on! This grudge-holding isn't a good thing."

"Whatever!" replied Cornelia, leaving the alleyway, Taranee soon following with Irma giving second glances, before leaving aswell.

"That was close!" said Elyon, ducking outside the shadow-spell.

"I'll say!" replied Mia, dissipating the spell.

"The boys should really reconsider about the ban. This is getting a bit akward-ish," said Elyon, dusting herself off and helping Mia up.

"Hey - these are your groups problems, and I'm trying to act as the mature one here and not get involved," replied Mia, which soon prompted them both to laugh their face's off.

"You? Mature?" giggled Elyon to which Mia just shrugged.

"Let's head back," said Mia, turning into her Shade form - a more humanoid shadowy form with purplish glowing eyes. "_This way is faster...and more fun_."

"Won't you get spotted?" asked Elyon, an eyebrow raised. "In this day-time?"

"_Nono..._" replied Mia, shaking her finger. "_I'm faster than Rush or Phase...and I can cloak myself. Also don't you want to see the city, during the day-time from higher?_"

"Well...if you put it that way..." said Elyon grinning, then climbing onto Mia's back.

"_Don't blink!_" replied Mia, as they soon speeded away. Elyon could say, that she got a really good view that day - jumping from building to building, and nobody suspecting a thing.

**XXX**

**A/N: Finished, done and completed. Thank you readers for joining me on this sub-story of author ****Lexvan's**_** Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors**_** series. **

**Keep reading and writing on - I'm off.**

**Please review (before you leave).**


End file.
